The Rei War
by Moonlight Star Wolf
Summary: The Bladebreakers are in another tournament. What happens when Rei finds out that two girls like him? Kaorai OC and Mariah fight over him in endless battles. Who will win, in the Rei Wars? Plz R&R!
1. The War Begins

The Rei War  
  
By: Moonlight Wolf a.k.a. UltimateAnimeFangirl  
  
Rated: PG13 (just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: Sure….I own Beyblade. Yeah right…If I did, Mariah would be long gone.  
  
MoonlightWolf: I don't really have anything to say about this fan fiction because I wrote this during the summer and I just wanted to post it. It's not finished, but if people like it, well, I'll finish it. Please read and review!  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
There is a tournament that will be taking place that will invite all teams that had competed in the World Championships and some teams that could have competed come back for another tournament that will let some prove that they were better than some winners. The BladeBreakers was here of course, the WhiteTigers, and a team that is in the same league as those two, the BeyPanthers. The battle stadium and hotel were very high tech, in fact the best one ever built. Each team had a practice room, including their own team themed dish and a big space to do whatever they want with their Beyblades. Besides the tournament, something else was going to happen that maybe a bit more interesting than that.   
  
Everyone knows Rei is one of the cute boys in the BladeBreakers and little did he know, two girls will fight over who he likes soon enough. Mariah from his old team, the WhiteTigers and Kaorai, a girl from a team called the BeyPanthers, one of the China teams. Rei met Kaorai at a tournament when he was with the WhiteTigers and that's where the fight started. The BeyPanthers defeated the WhiteTigers but still treated them like equal and were good friends. Kaorai had been Rei's friend for a long time and they remembered that when Rei said she looked like a girl he used to know when he was a little kid about two years old. He remembered a girl that had brown hair like hers that played with him all the time and helped him out when he was in trouble. Rei had met Mariah when he was small too, but Rei met Kaorai three years before Mariah. Kaorai hadn't liked him then but now she didn't know if she did. He had changed since she last saw him, before she moved almost eight years ago. Mariah knew what she was up to and told Kaorai to stay away from him and that he was hers already. Kaorai wouldn't give up because they weren't an item yet so she still had a chance. She left with her team and didn't see Rei for a year but now they shall cross paths again at the Golden Sphinx Tournament.  
  
"Rei, is that you? Rei! I'm so glad to see you! How have you been doing?" Kaorai's voice came from behind Rei as he talked to his team. He turned around to answer to the familiar voice that he had no doubt was Kaorai.  
  
"Hey Kaorai!" Was all he could say when Kaorai jumped and embraced him tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. Rei blushed as he looked at Kaorai holding on to him and smiled back. As she let go, Rei caught his breath and tried again to answer her. "I'm not in the WhiteTigers anymore, I'm in the BladeBreakers now. These are my friends, Kai, Tyson, Kenny, and Max. Everyone meet Kaorai, my friend since I was two." Rei looked around and then looked at Kaorai. "Where's the other BeyPanthers, Kaorai?" Rei asked.   
  
At the words that he wasn't near Mariah anymore, Kaorai's happiness grew. She was so excited to see him after a year and now that adds more to her excitement. She didn't have to fight over Rei with Mariah. Mariah wasn't here to take him away from her. Although Kaorai loved Rei as a friend more than anything in the world, after that day when he saved her from being beat up, she now wanted him as a boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, they're practicing. I knew you would be here and I wanted to see you." Kaorai told Rei, as she still thought of how good it felt to spend time with Rei without bratty Mariah around to bug her and keep her away.  
  
Unfortunately, Mariah and the WhiteTigers were near. They wouldn't miss a tournament for anything and Mariah was eager to see Rei once again. She got her team to go see the BladeBreakers when they first arrived.  
  
"Hello, Kaorai. What are you doing here stRei from your pack? Did they abandon you and your useless Grinder bit beast?" Kaorai turned to see her rival, walking with the other WhiteTigers behind her.  
  
"Mariah." Kaorai growled with anger as she lunged at Mariah. Rei pulled Kaorai back as her arms were almost about to choke Mariah to death. Kaorai felt his arms around her waist and stopped immediately. She had never seen him do that before.  
  
"Kaorai, never mind her." Rei told her. "Mariah, what's gotten into you? Kaorai came to see me. Back off."   
  
Kaorai smiled as Rei defended her. She couldn't tell if he was defending her because she was his long time friend or because he loved her. Either way, Kaorai liked it.  
  
"I was just having a little fun, Rei." Mariah explained. Why does this poor excuse for a Beyblader have to be in my way all the time? She thought. Now she's made Rei mad at me!   
  
Flames shot from Mariah's eyes and headed towards Kaorai. Kaorai's eyes did the same thing and the two flames collided in the middle, making a invisible ball of fire. They didn't hate each other, they just wanted Rei.  
  
Tyson, Kai, Max, and Kenny had stopped talking and looked at the two girls, each on one side of Rei. Both girls looked at each other with hatred.  
  
"We're leaving." Mariah said hesitantly. She waited for Rei's reaction but it wasn't the reaction she had expected. Instead of a friendly, "don't leave yet," Rei said the opposite.  
  
"Finally." Rei muttered under his breath. He had enough of Mariah being mean to Kaorai every time they were together in one room. He didn't know why but they had a war going on about, about something he had no clue of. (Rei is kind of clueless, but if all guys knew that a girl liked him in an instance, that would be a lot of girls' downfall. Not me though.)  
  
Mariah's eyes widened as she heard the word come from Rei, it seemed to echo in her mind that he didn't like her, even though it had already disappeared into the air. She told herself it was because of Kaorai that he said something like that and she felt fine again.   
  
Kaorai watched with Rei as Mariah disappeared out the door of their practice room. She changed her gaze from the door to Rei and watched him for a few seconds. She jumped as she looked at her dark green watch.   
  
"Oh! I've gotta go! I'm so late, oh they are going to kill me! Bye guys!" She waved at Tyson, Kai, Kenny, and Max. "Bye Rei!" She ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Then she ran out the door with dust following her.  
  
"Uh, uh..." Rei blinked. He touched his cheek where Kaorai had kissed and his eyes widened. "Uh, uh..."   
  
Tyson walked to him with a big grin on his face. He faced Rei, still looking like he was paralyzed.   
  
"Rei, my man, this'll be harder than a tournament." Tyson continued smiling at Rei.  
  
"Uh, what?" Rei didn't know what Tyson was saying. He didn't get it. "Tyson, what do you mean?"  
  
Max and Kenny started grinning and walked next to Tyson. Kai walked silently to the bench near the practice dish and sat down. Anyone could tell he was a little annoyed.  
  
"You don't get it?" Max asked Rei. "Anyone could tell why Mariah and Kaorai were so high tempered a few minutes ago. It's because of you."   
  
"Huh? Me? What do I have to do with anything?" Rei asked in return, finally fully back to his senses.  
  
"Rei, are you serious? You don't know why Mariah and Kaorai act like they were fighting over their lives?" Tyson asked, now looking at Rei almost seriously.  
  
"I don't get it. sorry you guys, I'm not sure what you mean." Rei pointed out again.  
  
"They both like you, Rei. Can't you tell that whenever you are around and they happen to be around, they fight and make insults?" Max said, trying to make a point.  
  
"What? That can't be true. They both LIKE me? Are you sure?" Rei knew if that were true, there would be problems.  
  
"Believe it, Rei. We saw how they both looked at you and how Kaorai kissed you. We've go enough proof." Kenny said, finally saying something.  
  
Rei's golden eyes showed that he was believing it. He just didn't know what to do.  
  
"What's the problem, Rei? So girls like you, let's get back to training for the tournament." Kai's annoyed voice cam from behind him. "Give it up, Rei. You don't really believe that."   
  
"Uh, right, let's get back to practice." Rei said. What else could he do now?  
  
"What about Mariah and Kaorai?" Tyson wanted to know what he would do about it.  
  
"I'll deal with that later, Tyson. We have to be ready for all the teams that try to beat us." Rei had to do something, that was for sure. His cute white fangs showed as he smiled at Tyson. "We're the BladeBreakers and we never lose so don't start now."  
  
The rest of the day was training, training, and, you guessed it, more training. The tournament didn't start for four days and already, they were training like it was going to happen right then and there. Rei had time to think about what he had on his hands now. Two girls, one was his like his best friend, the other was once his teammate. Both were girls who he liked to hang out with. How could he possible choose?   
  
*******^_^************************************ILoveKai&Rei************************************^_^*******  
  
MoonlightWolf: So, how did you like my fanfic? Click the "Go" button to review! 


	2. Once a Friend, Now Much More

The Rei War

By: MoonlightWolf a.k.a. UltimateAnimeFangirl

Rating: PG13 (Just in case)

MoonlightWolf: Hi, welcome to the second chapter! I don't know if anyone is reading this, but hey, I still want to post it! Anyways, please review me and tell me about something I need to work on or just tell me how good it is. I really need to know!

Kai: This is a bad fanfic. 

MoonlightWolf: Kai?! How could you say that?!

Kai: I'm not the main character. So, it's a bad fanfic.

MoonlightWolf: Oh, is that all? I made a fanfic for you though.

Kai: It's not posted! Where is it?!

MoonlightWolf: I have to finish it.

Kai: So it'll be posted later?

MoonlightWolf: Maybe.

Kai: You're mean. And I can believe I said that because I'm the mean one.

MoonlightWolf: Why don't we discuss this some other time?

Kai: Right. Readers, please read on and review, for her, at least.

Chapter 2: Once a Friend, Now Much More

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaorai was ten minutes late as she ran and bumped into everything possible down the hall to her team's practice room. She didn't notice she ran into something that was so sharp she had a cut on her arm.

"I'm back! I'm back!" Kaorai ran into her team's practice room and slipped on the shiny clean floor. She went face first into the ground. "Oh, ow..." Kaorai rubbed her head as she sat up.

"Are you okay? What took you so long?" Kaorai looked up to see the team leader, Tai, asking her something but couldn't quite understand it. Her team had five members, Tai, team leader, Koji, cute and caring, Kaorai, the girl of the group who's cares for the boys when they get out of hand, Li, cute and almost never mad unless he is forced to be, and Takuya, funny and gullible at times.

"Huh?" Kaorai was confused and didn't know how to answer Tai.

"I said what took you so long, oh, graceful princess?" Tai gave her a hand to get up. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Very funny, Tai. I lost track of time, okay? I'm really sorry." Kaorai said. As she got up, she felt a sharp pain from her arm and winced. Tai noticed and looked at her arm which had a cut about two inches that was bleeding on it.

"Kaorai, your arm, it's bleeding." Tai helped her get over to a bench. He went over to get some bandages and bandaged Kaorai's arm.

"Are you okay?" Li asked Kaorai before Tai could. He looked at a the bandages that were already bloody.

"How did you get a cut like that?" Takuya looked at the fresh blood being soaked up by the bandages.

"I don't really know how. I was running here and I accidentally bumped into things. This must have happened in the hall." Kaorai looked around her and notice everyone in her team was around her. She felt so happy that her teammates cared about her.

"So, what happened when you saw Rei?" Takuya asked, smiling.

Kaorai looked in shock as Takuya mentioned Rei. 

"You did go see Rei, didn't you?" Li looked at her and joked. "You didn't go and sing karaoke, did you? Without us?"

Kaorai laughed as Takuya looked at her, mocking being serious. 

"Of course I went to see Rei. He was... okay." Kaorai started.

"But..." Kogi felt that Kaorai wasn't telling them the whole story.

"But, Mariah came and..." Kaorai tried to finish.

"The WhiteTigers came, what a surprise." Tai sarcastically said.

"What did Mariah and you do this time?" Takuya asked. They had all been there every time Mariah and Kaorai were together and insulting each other.

"Mariah was the one who did something. I would have but Rei stopped me." Kaorai told them. She secretly thought of how Rei had stopped her.

"You'll show her at the tournament. If they get that far." Tai was ready to face the challengers, especially since they won this particular tournament last year.

"Yeah, they'll probably go down by the first round because they're afraid of you." Li added.

"Heh, Mariah won't even make it to the first round. She'll be too scared to face anyone after she sees your bit beast in action to freshen her mind." Takuya imitated Mariah and shivered. "Oh no, please don't get me out there." 

"We're the BeyPanthers. When have we ever lost?" Kogi asked Kaorai.

"Thanks you guys." Kaorai said and meant it. Her team was right behind her to make her feel batter whenever she was down.

The practice building where they were was connected to the Beyblading Hotel and that's where everyone went for the night to sleep. All the rooms were big and were assigned to different teams so the rooms had enough beds for them all. Coincidently, the BeyPanthers were two rooms across from the Bladebreakers which meant Kaorai had the advantage. She was so glad to be so near to Rei that she woke up first in her room and knocked on the door of the Bladebreakers.

Kai, Rei, Max, and Kenny were all awake at the same time, with Tyson sleeping in like always. They were changing when they heard someone knock fiercely on their door. Kai went to see who it was.

"Hel-" Kai couldn't finish what he was going to say as his normal attitude was replaced by shock. Kaorai was standing in the doorway, looking a little shy. "Why are you here?" Kai asked.

"To see Rei." Kaorai answered and looked behind him. Rei was about to change into his normal outfit and his shirt was off. He was looking at her, paralyzed again. Kaorai quickly covered her eyes with her hands. "Uh, this is a bad time, isn't it?" Kaorai peeked from behind her fingers. "I'll come back later."

Rei caught a glimpse of Kaorai's arm, partly wrapped with bandages. He wondered what had happened to her.

Kaorai walked back to her team's room feeling weird. She didn't know exactly why though. All she knew was that that feeling came from seeing Rei, half naked.

_It's not like I've never see him like that before. We used to go swimming and I saw him like that almost every day for a year when I was two. _Kaorai thought hard about why she felt different now. _I must feel strange because the last time I saw him swimming, he was only four and he was cute to everyone. He was just my friend to me that day._

"Hey, where have you been, Kaorai?" Takuya asked. "Have you been seeing Rei again, so early?" 

"No, no, I've been looking around the hotel, that's all." Kaorai lied. She didn't want anyone to know she had been seeing Rei so early in the morning.

"Well, get ready, we have to train again for the tournament." Tai said to Kaorai.

"Is this not acceptable?" Kaorai asked in a mock sophisticated way. It looked like the only thing she was wearing was a blue robe and a nightgown underneath. "Luckily, I changed before you guys were awake." Kaorai took off her robe and nightgown to reveal her black t-shirt that someone had embroidered golden wings on the back. Her jeans were blue with a pair of wings embroidered near the bottom while Kaorai posed.

"Since you are all dress, can you step outside while we do?" Tai asked Kaorai. Kaorai blushed pink and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I don't want to- I'll just step outside now." Kaorai walked backwards and to the door. She closed the door and leaned on the wall next to the door to wait. A few minutes after that, Rei and the other Bladebreakers appeared.

"Hey, Kaorai. What are you doing outside your room?" Rei asked her.

"H- Hi, Rei. I'm just out here waiting for the boys. " Kaorai said, hinting that she couldn't be in there for a good reason.

"Oh." Rei said. "Hey, I've been wondering about your arm when you left this morning. What happened?" Rei looked at Kaorai's left arm, still the same as it was when Rei saw it. 

"That, well, uh, that was nothing. I just bumped into something yesterday, uh, running down the hall." Kaorai said with no absolute emotion with it.

"Was it when you ran down the hall after talking to me yesterday?" Rei asked, curious to know.

"I, uh, guess so. I didn't realize it until Tai saw it. Heh, I can't believe I didn't feel it at first." Kaorai laughed a little.

"Rei, we don't have all day." Tyson looked back at Rei as the whole team was entering the elevator.

"Sorry, Kaorai, gotta go. Maybe I'll see you later?" Rei ran into the elevator as it was about to close.

Kaorai sighed as she watched the elevator go down. She began thinking about how to tell Rei she liked him or if she should tell him at all. Her ordinary thoughts became deep thoughts and she was soon almost in another world.

"Kaorai, you can come in now." Tai opened the door and peeked out. His voice startled Kaorai and she jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kaorai yelled in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"What's on your mind, Kaorai? Need to talk about it?" Tai offered.

"Hmm?" Kaorai had never seen Tai saw something like that. She wondered if she should talk to him or not. _He is one of my good friends and he does care about me, but if I tell him, will that cause me more trouble? _"Oh, it isn't anything important. Trust me, it's just a girl thing." 

"Alright, if that's what you say it is." Tai said and walked back in as Kaorai followed. 

Now, there were four days until the tournament would begin and they trained harder. Kaorai was giving her all but she just didn't have it in her to do it. She was too into thinking about Rei to worry about the tournament and she was feeling a little strange.

"Kaorai, are you okay? You don't seem to act like yourself since you went to see Rei." Li pointed out. "Maybe you should lie down in the room."

"I can't do that with the tournament coming in three days. I have to practice and get ready for-" Kaorai fell down and kneeled on the ground. She let out a sneeze as she got up.

"All of us think you should go and take a rest. You're coming up with a cold. We'll all take you back if you want." Takuya said, clearly worried about Kaorai.

"That's okay, I'll walk by myself. You guys have a lot of training to do." Kaorai coughed and started out the door.

"Kaorai, wait, I'm walking you back and that's final. What are friends for?" Tai asked.

Kogi, Li, and Takuya nodded their heads and caught up with Kaorai. They walked out of the room, together.

"Okay, you guys are right. I need rest because dropping on this bed feels so good." Kaorai closed her eyes and laid there on her bed. After a few seconds, the only sound coming from her was her breathing.

The next two days, Kaorai stayed in bed and all that was on her mind was Rei. 

**********^_^************************************ILoveKai&Rei************************************^_^**********

MoonlightWolf: Was that good?

Kai: Don't make another long conversation. People don't want to here it. Readers, just go review.

MoonlightWolf: Yes, review! 


End file.
